


[Podfic] Order of the Parrot

by kyrilu, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Divination, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Five times Albus and Gellert tried to predict the future, and the one time Gellert did. Set sometime during those two summer months of 1899.





	[Podfic] Order of the Parrot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Order of the Parrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725819) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> Recorded for hp_podfic_fest 2017  
> Thanks to momotastic for the beta.

Length: 00:07:59

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Order%20of%20the%20Parrot.mp3) (7.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Order%20of%20the%20Parrot.m4b) (3.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
